


Bedsprings

by Euphoric_Mandelbulb



Series: Definitions [2]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Beds, Gen, Post Episode: s04e02 Being Human 1955
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoric_Mandelbulb/pseuds/Euphoric_Mandelbulb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal has a problem with his new bed. Tom is unhelpful. (Not slash.)<br/>Adapted from my original post on the BBC Being Human Blog comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedsprings

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-“Being Human 1955”. Spoilers for up to that episode.
> 
> Not beta'd, because I have no beta :-( Did not need Britpicking, because I *am* British :-)

A strange noise filled Honolulu Heights. It was along the lines of “squikeeboiiiinnngsquikeeboiiiinnng”, repeated endlessly.  
  
“Tom, I've told you not to do that, you'll break the springs!” Annie scolded, as she passed Tom's open bedroom door with yet another basket of ironing.  
  
“It's to relax Eve!” Tom protested, continuing to jump on his bed with Eve strapped to him in her papoose.  
  
Eve burbled happily.  
  
“Oh, all right then...” murmured Annie, wandering off to put the ironed clothes away.  
  
Hal stuck his head into Tom's bedroom, wincing at the mess.  
  
“Tom, could I have a brief word with you?”  
  
“What've I done?”  
  
“Would you be willing to exchange mattresses? Annie has substituted the bed from the attic for the original bed from my room – I believe she took that bed for her own room and very kindly placed her armchair in the attic as a convenient place to feed Eve. Unfortunately, the attic bed has a rather uncomfortable mattress, and sleep deprivation does not exactly aid me in managing my condition.”  
  
Tom appeared to consider the proposition for a few moments.  
  
“...Nope. Eve laikes this 'un.” He did not stop jumping.  
  
“Very well, have your way. But the moment that the bouncing induces Eve to vomit, I shall advise Annie to exchange our mattresses so that Eve cannot be thus injured again.”  
  
“Al'ight, 'Al.”  
  
Hal wondered whether Tom had actually understood the threat.  
  
  
Two hours later, Hal was furiously weightlifting in his room. Through the closed door drifted the unceasing “squikeeboiiiinnngsquikeeboiiiinnng”.  
  
“Wretched child,” Hal muttered, “the one and only time that your stomach could be of use, it decides to be recalcitrant...”

**Author's Note:**

> The beds are, canonically, exchanged shortly after Hal's arrival – I think between S4 Ep2 (Being Human 1955) and S4 Ep3 (The Graveyard Shift).


End file.
